


A Patch of Trouble

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 17 October 2011 in response to <a href="http://singingotter.livejournal.com/profile">singingotter</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Draco: explosive, pink, and pumpkin</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Patch of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singingotter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=singingotter).



> Written 17 October 2011 in response to [singingotter](http://singingotter.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Draco: explosive, pink, and pumpkin_.

Harry hadn't thought to warn Draco about George's pumpkin patch, which was stupid, considering that they'd agreed to meet there. _Perhaps there's still ti—_

"Why didn't you _tell_ me that the pink ones were explosive?"

Thinking quickly as bits of pumpkin flesh fell from Draco's ruined robes, Harry said, "Because I knew it'd be the fastest way to get you naked?"

He made it a question because Draco often enjoyed answering those.

"Well then," Draco replied, wiping a hand over his face, "come and clean me up—but wandlessly!"

Harry grinned. "Really? I was actually looking forward to using my wand."


End file.
